


Hoarder Schmoarder

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [113]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: He's not, M/M, clint hoards strays, he loves all de animals, phil says he's annoyed, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: Clint brings home yet another stray





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint/Phil: Clint brings home a cat he found in the gutter and Phil is like "clint, we don't have the room. You've areadly rescued the pigeon that's taken over the spare bedroom, the dog that sleeps at the foot of the bed, and the squirrel that's taken over the bathroom!" And clint responds "but Phil! It's a kitty!" And though Phil acts all annoyed he is secretly happy with all the pets.

Phil pulled his homemade lasagna out of the oven right as the front door of the apartment opened. 

“Just in time! Dinner is almost ready!” Phil called out to Clint as he set the pan down on the counter to cool. 

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Phil spun around to greet his husband with a long awaited kiss. 

Only to come face-to-face with a kitty that looked like it had drowned in garbage. 

“Clint, what did I say about bringing home strays???”

Clint pouted up at him and cuddled the kitten to his chest, “But it was gonna die Phil! Die!!!”

Phil sighed and pinched his nose in exasperation, “Clint. We barley have space for a kitten. The pigeon you rescued is currently hogging our guest bedroom, the squirrel you saved commandeering the bathroom, and the dog you found takes up half the bed every night! Where’s the kitten gonna go?“

Clint pursued his lips, “The kitchen?”

Phil gave Clint a droll look, “No“

“But Phiiiiiil” Clint whined. 

“But nothing Clint! Stop bringing home strays!”

Clint shoved the kitten in Phil’s face. “You tell me this face is not the cutest you’ve ever seen”

The kitty gave a weak mew and licked Phil’s nose gently. Phil’s heart melted and he knew he wouldn’t be kicking the stray out anytime soon. 

Besides, it’s not like he really cared that Clint kept bringing home strays. It would be hypocritical of him to do so. Phil tended to find strays all the damn time, his just usually ended up as SHIELD agents instead of house pets.   
And it was _so_ cute watching Clint take care of an animal down on its luck. 

But Phil could never tell Clint that, or their house would literally be overrun with animals. 

“Okay fine. But no more after this one!”

They both knew that was a lie.

“Yay!!! Thank you Phil!” 

Clint gave Phil a peck on the cheek and ran off to go give the kitten a bath.

Phil just sighed and shook his head, “Did you even buy any food for the poor thing?” 

“.....Shit”

Phil rolled his eyes, “I’ll put the lasagna in the oven to warm and go pop out to get some”

“Thank you babe! Don’t forget dog food and bird feed!!”

“Like I could” Phil said with a chuckle as he put away the lasagna and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promise Mary Bartons will be out soon
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
